Resident Evil: Revelations
by Malaur
Summary: RE crew (from novels) take on Umbrella for the final time. But Umbrella is after someone who can turn the tide in the war.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

RESIDENT EVIL

__

REVELATIONS

By: Malaur & Mew S.

Authors Note: This is our first RE fanfic and we hope we do well with it. First off, this story is based upon the 1st four novels of RE written by S.D. Perry. She is rumored to have a new novel out called Nemesis and I (Malaur) am looking to purchase it. If anyone knows where I can get it, please email me at either [Malaur@yahoo.com][1] or [Shoiri@aol.com][2] Put as subject: Resident Evil Nemesis. Also, we're basing some of the facts to the series from the all the games, including RE Nemesis. Only Code Veronica will be ignored. This story is PG-14 for language and violence. Also, all RE characters with the exception of the ones we created belong to Capcom and we are borrowing them for a while.

Anyway, this story starts shortly after RE# 4, UNDERGROUND. Somehow, Barry, Jill and Chris meet up with David Trapp, John Andrews, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy in New York. (We will explain in detail as to how they met up later in the story.)Leon had suggested looking up his parents to see if they could help. This story is rated PG-14 with language and violence. And that's where this fic begins…..

Chapter 1

The sounds of an explosion woke up the lone occupant in the locked room. Hair spilling into her eyes, Megan Kennedy sat up quickly, Magnum in her hands. She saw no one and stood up from her makeshift bed. Her light blue jeans were wrinkled and stained with grim, her gray sweatshirt covered in slime and dirt. Her super long pale hair was falling out of its braided ponytail.

She went over to the window cautiously, looking at the chaos below her from the forth floor of the office building. Below, she could see the monsters and people still running for their lives. Her thoughts then drifted as to why she was stuck in this small town of Preston, NY. 

She had been running from the agents of Umbrella, from who she escaped from. She had been captured along with her parents, Darek and Stephanie Kennedy, by Umbrella to eliminate her brother, a Raccoon City cop named Leon Kennedy. While being transferred to one of their HQ's, her father began to cause problems, in which Megan took a risk and ran to her freedom. She ran through the woods, the "dead" dogs after her. She shivered at the memory of their teeth nearly on her legs, even though she was running at her top speed to get rid of them. She got into Preston and thought herself safe. That lasted three days. What happened to Raccoon happened to Preston.

She hadn't been able to get to the police station because she wasn't too sure as to where it was. Abandoned cars and fire trucks littered the streets, blocking half of them. She was held up in this building with Umbrella after her as well as zombies and who knew what else.

Megan glanced at the bag she had in the corner. She had stopped at two places-an electronics store and a gun shop, in which she grabbed the radios and such, guns, bullets and a grenade launcher and ran. She walked over to it and opened the bag up. She dumped the contents out, looking at her unfinished modified radio. "There's only one person that can help me now. I just hope he won't betray me." Megan set out to finish hooking up a few wires as she thought about her life.

"Please captain…don't turn me in." Megan was only 19 years old but over a year ago, Megan Reisha Kennedy, a.k.a. "Spitfire" had joined S.T.A.R.S. Exeter Branch as the team's marksman. She was considered one of the best. But after six months, she was let go. She then went to college and took up computers. She knew her way around them but she still was only a freshman in the program.

Megan smiled as she heard the static over the radio. She hooked a scrambler up to it and tuned it to a secured S.T.A.R.S. frequency. _Please let this work,_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath. "David…David Trapp. This is Megan Kennedy, former marksman of the Exeter S.T.A.R.S. Do you read me?"

***********************************************************

David Trapp held a dead radio in his hands. He was at the apartment of Darek and Stephanie Kennedy, Leon's parents. He remembered the look on Leon's face when they entered the apartment. The disbelief in his eyes as he noted the mess in the living area. He had ran about, calling for them to no avail.

However, Barry had seen something in the broken window glass. He cautiously went over to the glass and picked up a card. The symbol of Umbrella was on it. Jill Valentine had seen it and gasped. Barry had tried to hide it but Leon had seen it. And went into shock.

Now Leon sat on the velvet couch, his hands clasped together against his forehead. His eyes were closed to the world.

David wanted to tell him that everything would be okay but was distracted by the family photo. It was a recent one, if the date etched on the frame was any indication. It was a picture of Leon in his Raccoon City cop uniform, his dad in his NYC cop uniform, his mother and- David froze. It was her. The Exeter team's _ex-spitfire_. "Meg," he murmured.

John rushed over and caught the frame as it slipped from David's fingers. "David, what happened? You iced those hands?" John meant it as a joke but it fell on deaf ears. He stared at the picture, wondering what got David so worked up. He then saw it. Her-with Leon. "Spitfire!?" he creid, getting everyone's attention. Now he knew. The former marksman of the Exeter S.T.A.R.S. was Leon Kennedy's sister. "Leon, she's related to you!?"

Leon looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. "Meg? Yeah. She's my little sister. Why?"

"We know her," said David.

"She was one of us," added John.

Jill glanced over at a safe partly hidden in the wall. She went to it and felt it, seeing if it was open. She was then joined by Chris Redfield. "Jill?"

Jill looked over her shoulder. "Umbrella didn't open this. I wonder why…"

Leon saw Jill and Chris by the safe. He stood up, confused. "She was a S.T.A.R.S. too? How? She never told me?"

"She was among the first female Exeter S.T.A.R.S. a year ago," David explained. "She was our marksman, the best we'd ever seen for someone so small for her age."

"She was on the team for six months, until she was dismissed, " John added sadly. "It was hard on her. She didn't want to go."

"I never heard of any girl with the last name of Kennedy," said Barry, thinking.

"Remember 'Spitfire'? " asked David.

Barry's eyes widened in shock. "Her? Leon's sister?"

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "Leon, do you know how famous she is!? She's a legend!"

Claire was confused as well as Leon. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" began Chris. " 'Spitfire', as she was known as, was dismissed because she had partial sight. She only had her left eye to work with and she was really good at hitting everything dead-on."

"Leon? She was half blind!?" Claire asked Leon.

"Yeah…but why would Umbrella want my family."

***********************************************************

****

Two hours earlier…..

A lone man walked toward the double doors that lead to the office of his superior. He knocked on them and waited a moment before entering. "Mister Stracton? We have Mister and Misses Kennedy at our New York H.Q. But unfortunately, we lost the TK."

Mr. Stracton didn't turn from his place next to the window. "Did you locate her?"

"She's in Preston, sir."

"Good. Our virus just recently was exposed to the populace. Send in the New York City S.T.A.R.S. Tell them that communication is a must."

"But sir, they have no communications officer."

Mr. Stracton thought for a few moments. "Send in Marcello Ortiz to assist them. But he's not to know what the real mission is."

"And that is?"

"Either capture or eliminate Megan Kennedy. For Marcello, have him think that she's a traitor to the S.T.A.R.S."

"He's not with us, I assume."

"No. He's on vacation at the moment. Tell him it's an emergency mission that must be done. He'll help us."

"What do I tell Doctor Reens?"

"Tell him that he must try to hold off on his experiment. We are hunting down his subject as we speak."

***********************************************************

"How did she lose her right eye?" asked Rebecca as everyone sat near Leon to hear the story.

"An accident. One I cause when we were kids." Leon was staring at the floor, guilt haunting him.

"Take you time Leon. You don't have to tell us," offered Jill.

"No. I think I know why Umbrella took my family." Leon took a deep breath. "When we were kids, we always watched as our dad cleaned his gun. Megan loved it all the time. She even said she was going to be a cop like dad and our uncle.

"When she was about five, Megan went into our dad's room and picked up the gun. She held it and looked at it. I had walked in there and took the gun from her. I was eleven at the time. Instead of putting it away, I took the safety off.

"She told me that she wanted it. She ran to me and I held it at her. She stopped and laughed. She didn't think it was loaded and told me go ahead and pull it. I did. It went off…" Leon squeezed his eyes shut, remembering that day. "She had backed up so I thought I missed. I was wrong. She was holding her right eye and blood poured from it. She whispered my name and fainted.

"The bullet had ripped her right eye apart and she lost all the sight in it. The bullet had pierced her brain slightly but it was removed. She never blamed me for what happened and wouldn't let anyone else either. We were very close from that day on…" Leon looked up at them. "And I think Umbrella discovered our secret."

"What secret?" asked Claire.

"That bullet in the brain damaged her growth hormones and stuff. But it left her with a gift." Leon hesitated in revealing that secret gift. Him and Megan had made an oath not to tell anyone. But if Umbrella found out…the others had a right to know.

"What kind of gift?" asked David quietly.

"She's…a TK. Her senses are heightened because of it."

Stunned silence filled the air.

***********************************************************

****

One Hour Ago…

"Sir, the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team is here."

"Good," replied Mr. Stracton. "Let them in."

The double doors are thrown apart as five people, four males and a female enter the office in S.T.A.R.S. gear, weapons in their hands.

"Excellent. If you would wait one moment, I'm adding a new member to your team-temporarily.

"We need no one."

"You need a communications officer," Mr. Stracton snapped at them. "And if I'm right…he's already in Preston."

***********************************************************

Megan cocked her birthday present from her uncle-The Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum as she pulled out three clips, six rounds each, from her vest pocket. She grinned to herself. The Umbrella idiots never bothered checking the backpack for if they did, they would've found that gun, her handgun from S.T.A.R.S., bullets for both, and her S.T.A.R.S. vest. She had it on now, which left room for her lighter, first aid kit, a blanket and the ammo. 

She stood up and moved away from the window. "I better help those people-if there are any still alive." Some of the cried were distant and faint as if some of them were dead already. She went to the door and stopped. She listened for the grunts of any zombies and heard none. Still, caution ruled as she opened the door slightly and looked both ways down the hall. 

Nothing.

She then looked up at the ceiling. It was clear. She then closed the door and went to her radio.

Taking a deep breath, she repeated her message. "This is Megan Kennedy calling David Trapp. It's your former marksman. Can you read me?"

***********************************************************

David was the first to recover from his shock. "Spitfire's a TK? Talk about freaky. That explains some things when she was with us."

"Yeah. Man she was good at hiding it," added John.

"But if Umbrella learned about her powers…" began Rebecca.

"Then they'll try some sick experiment on her," concluded Claire, shivering at the thought.

Leon went to the door. "I'm going after her. S.T.A.R.S. training or not, she's my little sister-"

{_"This is Megan Kennedy calling David Trapp. It's your former marksman. Can you read me?"_} Her soft voice came over David's radio clearly.

David touched a button. "Spitfire! It's me, David. Go ahead!" He was so relieved that she was able to call him.

{_"David! Thank God I got a hold of you, fearless leader. Listen, I'm in Preston, New York and in major trouble. Zombies have started to take over the city and I have Umbrella on my ass. I need major back-up."_}

John took the walkie-talkie from David. "Hey short stuff. How much back-up do you need?"

{_"An entire army. How fast can all the S.T.A.R.S. get here?" asked Megan._}

"You don't know, do you?" said John.

It took Megan a few seconds to register what John. {_"No…Umbrella's got to them!?"_} Megan slid down the wall behind her. {"_And the zombies…their doing?" _}

David took the walkie-talkie from John. "I'm sorry, Spitfire. There are some here that we can trust as well as the Pennsylvania, Oregon and Seattle S.T.A.R.S. teams."

{_"Who's with you, David? So I know who's coming to my rescue."_}

The hurt and pain was all too apparent in Megan's voice. "Just the Raccoon City's team-what's left of them: Barry, Chris, Jill and Rebecca. Besides me and John, there's Claire, Chris' sister and-"

"Meg!? It's me, Leon. Is mom and dad with you?" he asked frantically.

{_"Leon!? Oh my god, you survived! I thought you died in Raccoon City."_} Tears fell from Megan's eyes. {_"Thanks bro."_}

Leon was confused but happy. "For what?"

{_"For proving that us Kennedys are hard to kill."_}

Leon chuckled. _She still can make me laugh._ "Meg, you keep that true too. No dying allowed. You understand?"

There was a pause. Then, {_"Okay, bro. I'm scared."_}

Leon then realized the grim situation. "It's okay to be. I've seen the zombies too. I was scared."

Claire stared at Leon in shock. _He just admitted that to everyone!? But I understand why. His sister is in danger now. Now she has to survive that nightmare,_ she thought to herself.

Then something happened. It was on Megan's end. She heard a click of something, like a gun and then, {**_"You're not going to betray the S.T.A.R.S. traitor!"_**}

Then silence.

"Meg!? MEGAN!" cried Leon, his heart dropping in despair.

END OF CHAPTER 1

   [1]: mailto:Malaur@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoiri@aol.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

RESIDENT EVIL

__

REVELATIONS

By: Malaur & Mew S.

Authors' notes: This story takes place after RE #4-UNDERGROUND by S.D. Perry. This chapter will begin Megan's journey for survival but who found her? Was it the NYC S.T.A.R.S.? Or was it something else? Read on, loyal fans. Please email all comments at [Malaur@yahoo.com][1] or [Shoiri@aol.com][2] . And a million thanks to StromDarth for helping us with a monster pic and completing the NYC S.T.A.R.S. . Owe you one!

Chapter 2

Megan put the walkie-talkie down slowly, ignoring her brother's cries. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

The owner of the gun pressed the gun into Megan's head. "Look, don't play dumb with me, chica. I got my orders."

"Did they come from Umbrella?" _Where have I heard that voice from?_ She thought suddenly.

"If you must know, si."

__

It can't be!? "Marcello!?" Megan exclaimed. "Is it really you!?"

Marcello pulled the gun away. His caramel brown eyes widened in surprise. "Megan!? What the-!?"

"Can I get up?" she asked.

Marcello backed away as she stood up. "But-how?"

"Long story. Is anyone else with you?" Megan asked.

"The NYC S.T.A.R.S. team should be here in a few hours." Marcello was truly confused.

"Fuck!" Megan went to the walkie-talkie. "David-we have a problem."

****************************************************************

Captain Jacob Hillard of the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team sat in the chair, legs popped on the corner of Mr. Stracton's desk. "Who's the runt that's gonna keep us connected?"

Mr. Stracton kept his emotions in check. He hated Captain Hillard's "I'm the Best" Attitude but when it came to a job, he got it done. "Marcello Ortiz of the Cleveland S.T.A.R.S. team."

"Him!?" cried the lone female on the team, the field scout, Yahiara Arloas. "He's a kid!"

"True," answered Mr.Stracton. "But your target is important."

"Who?" asked the marksman, Brent Mitchell. He cocked his assault riffle.

"Megan Kennedy."

"A no-name?" chid Donald Martin, the team's computer specialist.

"She used to be an Exeter S.T.A.R.S. member and she is to be captured and brought back here. Alive. However…if she's proves to be too difficult, then you may eliminate her. But her head must be brought to me. Understand?"

In the back of the team was their pilot, Brett Drendrik, a tall built guy in his late twenties with brown hair. He smiled at the scene in front of him. He kept his laughter to himself, not wanting to give himself away. _Soon…Megan's powers will be mine. The fools…they don't even know what she has!_

************************************************************

****

Somewhere In Preston….

13-year old Eric Summers and his 8-year old sister Jennie were hiding in the clothing store. They had been running from the zombies with their friends, Kevin and Amber Harrison. But they got separated when a zombie jumped from a burnt police car. Kevin and Amber ran to the bar. They found the clothing store and checked it before taking the keys and locking all the doors.

Eric was holding a shotgun in his arms, watching the windows carefully. He stole a glance at his sleeping sister. She was curled up on a store coat and another covered her. He sighed. _I wish I knew what happened to mom and dad. And Kevin and Amber._ He then checked his bullets. The shotgun had seven and he had three cases in a bag. And he managed to grab their dad's Magnum and a case of bullets for it. But he knew they wouldn't last. At least he could hit a zombie's head in two shots. But he needed more bullets or a new weapon with some.

He heard a moan outside and stole a peek over the counter.

A disfigured female zombie was walking by, shuffling her feet slowly, her limp hair nearly gone, the part of the face he could see was bleeding and the skin hanging.

He sat down behind the counter, trying to wash the image from his mind. "What the fuck happened to this town!? Why hasn't Umbrella come and save us?"

************************************************************

****

In Another Part of Preston….

15-year old Kevin and 12-year old Amber stood their ground against two zombies, back-to-back. With their handguns, both blast the heads off in one shot. Both headless bodies fell.

"Let's go. We need to find Eric and Jennie," said Kevin, all business-like.

"And other survivors," added his sister, who pulled her baseball cap down more onto her head.

They then heard the distant shout of a few people, then a moan that was definitely a zombie.

"Let's move!" Kevin and Amber ran cautiously down the street.

************************************************************

David waited with everyone those few anxious minutes without barely hearing a thing. Then, {_"Fuck! David-we have a problem."_}

David picked up the walkie-talkie. "God, Meg! What happened!?"

{_"Marcello. He got me. But he's confused. Can you explain to him he just got taken for a fool?"_}

__

{"Hey! I resent that, Megan!"}

David then did his best to explain everything in about ten minutes. After the long explanation…

__

{"Man! I'm so sorry, captain! I-I was just on vacation."} Marcello's voice was full of hurt and anger.

Leon took the radio from David. "Listen Marcello. I'm Leon, Meg's brother. I need a favor. We're going to head out in a minute. But could you look after her?"

{_"Leon!" cried Megan. "I can take care of myself!"_}

__

{"If you're talking about watching her blind side, you got it. Her and I are getting out of here. Alive."}

{_"Gotta go, Leon. Guys, watch yourselves. And thanks."}_

"We'll be there as soon as we can," called Chris from across the room. "You two, don't split up!"

__

{"Copy. Bye."}

The radio went dead.

"Let's move out!" said John, already at the door.

************************************************************

Megan packed the radio into her backpack and everything else. "There are people still alive in this town. Should we do the sweep?" She smiled at Marcello.

"Given that I heard the cries of some people, yeah. But knowin' the NYC S.T.A.R.S. , they'll be here in three hours. So we gotta try to do it fast and head out of town." Marcello slowly opened the door, gun at the ready. He looked down the hall and the ceiling. "Looks clear."

Megan took a step forward when she felt something bad. "Close the door. NOW!" she cried, panicking.

Marcello closed the door and locked it fast. "What's up?"

"We got about eight zombies waiting out there for us. We're gonna have to take to the streets."

"Granted. How?" He asked as the moans got closer. 

"I'll levitate us to the street." Megan slowly opened the window and looked out. The foul stench of death smacked her in the face as she fought not to hurl. She looked down at the street and saw it was clear-for the moment. She stepped out of it carefully as she glanced back at Marcello. "I know about your fear of heights. Just close your eyes and take my hand. I'll keep you safe." She held out her hand to him.

Marcello Ortiz shook his head. "I won't close my eyes." At 22 years old, the native Hispanic of Cleveland refused to be treated like a child. He grasped her hand and was out on the windowsill.

At that same moment, the moans of the zombies were at the door, trying to get in. It sounded like many beyond the door.

Megan glanced back at the door and adjusted the backpack. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Megan closed her eyes and stepped off the sill. She was floating in front of Marcello! He just gaped at the sight. "Oh…my god."

Megan then pulled him off and he cried out of shock. Megan held him to her as she lowered them to the ground. "How are you doing?" she asked as the wind whipped around them. "Sorry about the wind. Haven't learned how to block it."

"It-It's okay. Feels weird. How long have you been able to do this?"

"Since I was six!" Megan could hear Marcello's heart beating fast and she was getting drained like this. "Does it look clear still?" she asked over the din of the wind.

Marcello looked down at the ground. The street was still clear, which seems suspicious to him. "Clear!"

"Good! I'm getting tired." Megan lowered them quickly to the ground, needing some much needed rest.

Once they were on the ground, Marcello took a few steps and barf in front of Megan. "Ew! Marcello!!" Megan turned from the sight, sighing. She did feel bad for him. She hated sewers and if they had to go in one… 

She looked up and saw some Zombies up in the window to the room they were just in. "Not a moment too soon," she whispered to herself.

Then she heard the soft walk of something coming toward them. "Look sharp, 'Cello!" Megan raised her gun at where she thought the sound came from.

Finishing up, Marcello wiped his mouth with his fingerless gloves as he also heard the same noise. He raised his handgun at it.

Megan saw a dog exit an alley. She almost lowered her guard when she saw its face. Half the skin was gone, as well as the fur. The dog was larger, like a German Shepherd mixed with a wolf. The eyes were white, the blank look of a zombie-type virus. "Oh, shit!" she hissed raising her Magnum at it-

A second dog from her right side came at her and knocked her down. She screamed.

Marcello turned and saw one dog on her, trying to bite her. Another was about to join in. Marcello didn't even blink as he shot one dog in the head. The one that was on Megan, he shot it away from her and then a second bullet went to the head. He saw both dogs twitch on the ground and he put another bullet in them before going to Megan. He kneeled next to her. "Meg?"

Megan sat up slowly, fear in her seeing eye. "I-I didn't even see it!"

Marcello placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Megan threw her arms around him and held him to her.

Marcello smiled and lifted her into his arms and stood. He then walked down the street cautiously, holding his frightened teammate in his arms.

************************************************************

David drove the dodge van down the quiet highway at 65mph as he focused on the mission at hand-rescuing his marksman, Megan. And Marcello. _I'm not even calling them ex-teammates. Man, I really could use a new team. Wondering if Marcello would agree to join us after this. I mean, I don't know if we can trust the Cleveland team-_

"David…she's tough, you know that," interrupted John, watching his captain carefully.

"I know. But it's more than that. This is a teammate." David saw the odd look John gave. "Admit it-things weren't the same after she was forced off the team."

"Okay. You said it, not me."

"She was always there for us. Now it's our turn." 

In the back of the van, the rest of the renegade S.T.A.R.S. team were getting weapons together. Jill was deep in thought as she loaded the Remington shotguns. _Wish you were here, Carlos. Could use your help,_ she thought to herself.

Chris watched Jill thoughtfully. He could see her tired eyes wondering about, trying to sleep. He glanced at Barry, who was talking to Rebecca. He then saw his little sister in the back, next to Leon. He smiled. He liked Leon and hoped that the two of them got together. _I wonder if Megan could be what we need to take down Umbrella once and for all…_

Claire sat up against Leon, watching him. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"My parents weren't with her. I never heard them. I hope they'll okay."

Claire took his hand into hers. "After we get Megan, us three can go after them, okay?"

Leon looked up in shock. _She wants to go with me!?_ "Claire, I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"I volunteered," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Hey Dave…looks like someone has a busted tire," said Barry from behind the driver's seat.

Jill stared ahead of them, looking…"CARLOS!?" she cried happily. "David! Stop the van!"

*************************************************************

"Let me down, 'Cello."

Marcello put Megan on her feet near the movie theater. "I'm sorry."

Megan smiled. "Don't be. Where are we?" She glanced around her. "This street's totaled!" 

The street was covered by crushed cars, trucks and broken fire hydrants. A few drops from the hydrant fell on Megan, as she posed her Magnum near her body. There were a few dead bodies scattered about. In the distance, they could hear the dogs howl.

"I don't like it," Marcello commented. He had his Remington ready to go at the slightest noise. "Street's too empty."

Megan nodded in agreement. She glanced at the double doors of the theater. _Maybe…_ Then her ears picked up on a rustling noise. " 'Cello! The theater!!!"

Marcello managed to aim the shotgun at the doors before they burst open and dozens of zombies staggered out to them, bloody, limp and hungry for them. 

Without conveying a single word, they both fired on the zombies.

*************************************************************

At the sound of the shots, Eric snapped himself out of the near sleep he was in and tightened his grip on the shotgun. "They're alive! We'll be rescued!"

*************************************************************

Kevin and Amber Harrison also heard the shots and squeezed some bullets out on a few zombies and took off toward the shots.

*************************************************************

****

Fifteen Minutes Earlier…

A helicopter was heading toward Preston, NY slowly. Inside, the team assembled were getting their gear together. They were silent, as always before a mission. Each in their own world, they had no clue as to what was really going on…except Brett. The pilot of the NYC S.T.A.R.S. kept the thing steady, thinking about how foolish his team was. 

****

END OF CHAPTER 2

   [1]: mailto:Malaur@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoiri@aol.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

****

RESIDENT EVIL

__

REVELATIONS

By: Malaur & Mew S

Authors' notes: This story takes place after RE #4-UNDERGROUND by S.D. Perry. Please email all comments at [Malaur@yahoo.com][1] or [Shoiri@aol.com][2] . we're basing some of the facts to the series from the all the games, including RE Nemesis. Only Code Veronica will be ignored. This story is PG-14 for language and violence. Also, all RE characters with the exception of the ones we created belong to Capcom and we are borrowing them for a while. Also, we mean no disrespect for the Mayor of Cleveland, but we needed a mayor and he fit the profile perfectly.

****

Somewhere In Preston…

A rookie cop staggers out of the police station, running for the city limits, looking for Mayor M.Whyte Street, which led out of the city. Behind him were a few zombies. The cop lost his jacket but he didn't care at the moment. He saw the alley and ran to it, entering it before he got cornered.

The alley was dark and smelly, dead corpses on the sides of the alley staring blankly up at the sky. Frantically exiting the alley, he stumbles onto the street and then, taking a look around him, heads left to the end of the city. As he ran, something lurked in the shadows of the last alley on the street. Its only visible feature in the shadows is the black, lifeless eyes. Its head lurked suddenly but slowly out from the shadows, vigorously staring at his every move. 

Suddenly, with a mad burst of frantic energy, it lunged at the rookie cop. The cop screamed and ran as fast as he could. But the creature was faster as its relentless pursuit continued with it overpowering speed. It reached out with its gory-like claw hands and lifted the poor guy into the air.

The rookie cop some how managed to keep hold of his gun and emptied the nine millimeter bullets, all 18 of them, into the creature's body. Nevertheless, as chunks of flesh burst off its body, it did not feel anything. With a roar that shocked the cop into silence and fear, and shook the near-by buildings and put fear into the lagging zombies, dogs and silent birds on perches, the creature waited for complete silence before displaying its strength.

Looking into the fear of the cop's eyes, the creature then with its awesome power, began to slowly compress his skull, listening with child-like curiosity at every crunch of bone in the cop's fear-stricken head.

The life force of the cop quickly and without haste left the mutilated corpse, and the creature dropped the body without care and walked in the opposite direction, seemily knowing where it was going, calling with a haunting voice, "S.T.A.R.S……." 

The hand of the corpse laid just over the yellow line on the road, marked, 'CITY LIMIT'.

************************************************************

Carlos rubbed his left shoulder tenderly, as he stared down the dark road. He cursed to himself. Of all things, he got rammed into by a military-looking van. He hit a tree and now he feared his arm was busted. Not to mention his forehead had a gash the size of Rhode Island. He rubbed his hands clean on his blue jeans, then carefully pulled off his polo shirt. "So much for a vacation. Shit, I want a lawyer!" He sat by his totaled Cutless Coulet, angry at himself for ruining a car he hadn't finished paying off!

He heard a car coming toward him from behind his car and he stood up. As the car-no, van-slowed down, his hand creep to his shirt and he reached under it for his gun…

"CARLOS!" cried Jill as she threw open the side door and jumped out of it. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…why the hug?" His feisty grin lit his face up.

Jill grew angry at the look and smacked it off his face. "Don't ever let me catch that look again!"

"Who yer friends, Jill?" asked Carlos, rubbing the cheek that Jill had smacked.

"Okay." She pointed to each one, introducing them. "They are Rebecca, Barry, Chris, his sister Claire, Leon, John and David. We're heading into Preston."

"Girl, you got a death wish or somethin' ?" asked Carlos.

"Why?" asked Chris suspiciously.

"I 'eard on the radio that the city is off limits. And I got a transmission. Two, in fact."

"What two!?" asked Leon, worry creasing his face.

"One was trying to contact some guy named Marcello. The second was of some guy saying that Marcello had probably figured out what was going on and to continue the mission and kill him on sight. What's going on?"

"We can talk on the way," said David, taking charge. "If you want to come along, that is."

"Sure." Carlos went to his car and pulled out his bomber jacket and his Assault Rifle and piled into the van with everyone else. The van quickly sped off.

*****************************************************************

Megan kept firing away, one bullet for each head but when four of them were down, more seemed to take the dead zombies' places. But she kept going, trying to get some kind of relief in the shoot out as the Magnum jumped lightly in her sweating hands. But her bullets were getting low.

Marcello was already on his second set of shotgun bullets, blasting away as quickly as he could. He knew Meg and him could keep them away, but they were more staggering out of the theater. And he heard some distant groans coming behind him. "Shit! Meg, we're like magnets to these things!"

"I know!" came her choking cry as she blasted two more zombies. "I need to reload!"

"Go! Behind me!" Marcello saw Megan dash behind him as she began to reload her gun. He kept going, surprising himself as to how he was holding them back on his own. "Make it quick!"

Megan pulled three more clips from her bag and put them in her vest as she pulled out her handgun. She felt that Marcello would need it and she didn't have any shotgun bullets. She pulled out a clip for it and placed the bag onto her back again. Soon she was next to him and firing away.

By then, the theater seemed to be empty and that was a relief to the two S.T.A.R.S. They were taking them down quickly now, happy that it would be over soon.

A groan caught Megan's attention and she saw the fifteen or so zombies coming out of the alley, while a few more were pouring into the street from stores and cars. " 'Cello!" she cried. "More are coming!"

"Get 'em, girl!" Marcello seemed to be doing well against the theater zombies so she stood up, her back to Marcello, and fired at the coming zombies. Even with ten feet between her and the zombies, she still was able to get one-bullet head- shots that made the bodies drop like flies. She kept her concentration; she had to. With only one seeing eye, she couldn't afford to be careless. She then let a clip drop to the ground and she popped in another. She started her firing again.

Marcello wasn't having such good luck. He was running low on bullets and there were still ten zombies to go. He shot the nearest two and then started counting down to his last bullet. Two more, two more…

__

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK…

'FUCK! Out of ammo!' thought Marcello as the last four came at him.

There was a pause in gunfire as something was shoved into his hands and it resumed. Marcello looked down.

Megan's loaded Beretta and a clip. He smiled. He aimed the gun at the last zombies, now less than two feet away and fired away. The bullets were less powerful and every two bullets to the head took one zombie down. "Thanks," he gasped.

Megan nodded, trying to keep her set of zombies at bay. They just kept coming, and from everywhere. And she was on her last clip. If she tried to get some clips from her bag, the five closest to her would be having lunch. Sweat began to surface on her skin, feeling warm and frightened and fearful. She counted the bullets as they left her gun. _'Nine…eight…seven…'_ Megan watched as three zombies went down, dead. Twenty-two of them kept going.

Suddenly, two shots rang out and Megan could see that two of her set in the back went down. Then more shots rang out. When she stole a glance, she saw two teenagers with guns firing away. 

"Hey, we got some help!" Marcello grinned happily, taking down his last two in a split second. Then he was next to her and together, Megan and Marcello joined the rain of bullets from the two teens. Soon, there was silence. The four shooters were gasping, trying to control their fearing hearts and thoughts.

The tall boy spoke first. "You okay?"

"Yeah," answered Megan. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kevin, this is my sis, Amber. We're looking for our neighbor's kids. Who are you?"

"Megan Kennedy…Marksman of the Exeter S.T.A.R.S. team."

Marcello picked up the line quickly. "An' I'm Marcello Ortiz, Communications Officer of da Exeter S.T.A.R.S."

"Hey, I heard of you!" cried Amber. "S.T.A.R.S. is like NYC SWAT team and the FBI put together!" The tomboyish girl was grinning.

"Yeah, you can say that," replied Megan. "So…I see you two can handle guns pretty good."

"Our dad is a cop," said Kevin.

"So's my dad," whispered Megan. She then pulled herself together. "We better find your friends. And then we're getting the FUCK out of here."

*************************************************************

The chopper that carried the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team landed on the outskirts of Preston. Everyone got out of the chopper, checking their weapons before Jacob took command. "You know your mission people. Get that lousy bitch back here and Brett can take you back to the HQ for the doc. Any questions?"

"Does she have to come back alive?" asked Brent.

"If she doesn't try killing you first," answered Jacob slyly. "So…get to it people!"

Each one went their separate ways.

Brett waited until the team was out of sight, then he shut the chopper down. He got out, his new weapon in his hands-the Magnum Turbo Eagle-it was his design, the only one like it in the world with a sniper's scope and silencer as well as custom-made bullets capable to take out a Tyrant…or a Nemesis.

He then took his hat and jacket off. "Sorry captain. Can't let you get her…I can't let anyone get her." He then closed his eyes. Suddenly, he let out a howling scream of pain as his skin was ripped from his body, blood pouring free as he began to morph into something…larger…more gruesome than ever known to man…

***************************************************************

Kevin, Amber, Megan and Marcello walked down the street carefully, watching for zombies and dogs. They were heading for the gun shop to pick up all the ammo for their weapons. But Amber-she was slightly unnerved at the sight of two S.T.A.R.S. members. "Hey…how come you two are here?"

Megan froze with fear. How could she explain what she was doing there without scaring the two teens?

Marcello answered first. "I was sent here ahead of the NYC team to get someone. And then I found out I was being played for a fool."

Kevin eyed Marcello hard. "What? How?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," answered the native of Cleveland. 

"Try me," said Kevin.

"See the NYC team is after me," began Megan. "There's corruption in the S.T.A.R.S. and they're only one team in a hundred that have turned on the good ones. But I escaped them and found myself here."

"Why don't you go to Umbrella?" asked Amber.

"Umbrella corrupted the S.T.A.R.S."

Amber was silent. "And they did this to our town?" she asked softly.

" 'Fraid so," replied Marcello, keeping a grip on Megan's Beretta.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they're stupid and we gotta get out and tell the world," said Kevin confidently.

"It's not that simple. My brother and the "good" S.T.A.R.S. have tried but Umbrella's gotten to everyone." Megan closed her eyes. "Leon. I hope he gets here soon." She opened her eyes, only to catch a glimpse of something far too quick to see. She trained her Magnum on where she thought it was at now.

Marcello watched her tense quickly, and pointing her gun toward a corner of a side street. "Meg?"

" 'Cello…take them and run to the gun shop." Even as she spoke, she slipped the bag off her back and filled her vest with Magnum clips and acid rounds. She then pulled out her grenade launcher and loaded two into it.

"Meg? What's up?"

"I-I saw something. Take them and go. I'll try finding those neighbors. Meet up at the high school."

"Your bro said not to split up!" objected Marcello.

"I know but he isn't here and it was really big and fast. Just do it, please!" Megan had never resorted to begging but a glimpse was all she needed to get her fears going. "And pick up lots of Magnum rounds for me. When we meet again, I might be out."

"But-" started Marcello.

"Hey, your teammate said go and run and that's what I'm gonna do!" snapped Kevin. Him and Amber went to a near-by alley, dragging Marcello with them. 

Megan watched them go and then she sighed. "Please don't let me die," she whispered as she ran to that side street's corner and turned it fast. She eyes went wide in horror.

A tall beast, about nine feet or so, was eating a zombie's corpse as its massive claw hands dug into it. It was reddish pink in skin color and white mucus ran all over it. Vine-like tentacles whirled around its body, drops of acid falling onto the concrete with a _HISS_. The sight was so bad that Megan nearly barfed right then and there.

Suddenly, it dropped its meal and turned to see Megan with child-like curiosity. Its red eyes bulged with blue vines and its face was falling off, like it was in the middle of a morphing stage. It then opened its inhumane mouth and bellowed. It watched Megan carefully and then roared, "**_STARS!_**"

Megan fired on the massive beast with barely any effects. It flinched when the acid rounds hit it but the acid was then absorbed into the skin! Megan backed up. "Oh god," she barely whispered. It took one step toward her and Megan was gone. She turned, ran around the corner and just ran as fast as she could. She could hear it roar in anger and give chase, its feet pounding the ground into pulp as it rounded the corner.

Megan didn't look back. She knew it was after her. She willed her body to go faster as she held her grenade launcher against her, trying to load it with two flame rounds. Suddenly something jumped into her path. She stopped, frozen in her tracks.

In front of Megan was an animal. A cross from a tiger and bear. It was furry with fangs and muscle. Its hands were claw-like and it scared Megan to the core of her soul. Its eyes glanced at Megan's frightened eyes, her labors breathing and the heaving of her chest. It licked its lips at her and then reached down and caught her shoulder, lifting her into the air.

Megan screamed.

The monster that held her threw her over the more disgusting monster's head and down the street. She crashed into a door that withheld her weight against it. She was slumped forward, her lips bleeding and her shoulder out of joint. Her grenade launcher, which she held onto by some miracle, was lying just in front of her feet.

The two monsters watched each other for a few moments before racing at each other, ready to tear each other apart.

The door suddenly opened and Megan hit the flooring with a soft moan. Two sets of small hands grabbed her arms and pulled her in. Then one of those sets of hands grabbed her weapon and closed the door, a soft _CHRINK_ locking it in place.

**************************************************************

"MEGAN!?" cried Marcello, hearing her scream. He, Amber and Kevin were at the Gun Shop getting ammo. "We need to go!"

"Hey, ammo first," said Kevin. He loaded another clip full of Magnum bullets. "Besides, that might not have been her."

"It was her, you asshole! I don't care if you are a teen, I have to go after her!" Marcello headed for the door, Megan's Beretta tucked into his pants and his newly loaded Remington in his hands.

"Then go! We'll be right here!" snapped Kevin and Marcello was gone. "Grown ups are a pain!"

"Kev! You knew that was her! We should go after him!"

"And get killed by whatever got Megan!? You go ahead-I want to live!"

Amber sighed, picked up her full clips for her .38 and was out the door, calling for Marcello to wait up.

Kevin shook his head and locked the door behind his sister.

****************************************************************

Marcello and Amber cautiously ran back to where they left Megan. He was grateful that Amber was with him-Megan might've been hurt and she could get her out of there. _'Please Meg…Be alive. I'll never forgive myself if you weren't. I never even told you how much I cared…'_

"She's alive, sir. I know it." Amber offered to Marcello, seeing his worry and fear.

"Gracias, Amber." Marcello put a lock on his thoughts and went on.

***************************************************************

Leon was resting against the van wall, his shoulder against the back doors. He had his eyes closed, enjoying Claire's warm body against him. She was between his spread legs, her back to him. She was placed his arms around her waist and was asleep. He tried to but he was thinking about his parents and his sister. And he heard the conversations going on around him.

"…I don't know how much longer Leon's gonna hold up," finished Chris. He turned to Jill, who was resting her head on his shoulder. "Jill?"

"I heard you. I would be too, you know. His sister is very special to him, Chris. What if it was Claire?"

Chris glared down at Jill, but took its meaning clearly. "Okay. Can't this thing go any faster?" he asked David, who was driving for Barry.

"I'm at eighty, Chris! I can't go any faster without this thing breaking down on us!" he snapped.

"David!" cried Rebecca. She lends over the front seat, watching him. "It's okay. Don't worry about them."

"I have too. They were apart of my team. They were the team in the beginning. I wish I still had them."

"Hey Dave, you could you know," Barry offered.

"How?" asked David.

"Megan was kicked off the team. Exeter needs to be reformed. When all this is over, I'd bet she'll come back for you."

"And 'Cello too," added John from the back. "He wanted to be back with us since he was transferred."

"See David? You have a good team-You, John, Marcello and Megan. Just have faith in them. With Megan's powers, I'm sure she can do anything."

"Even take out the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team!" joked John.

David cracked a smile. "Knowing her, she would," he added. "Thanks 'Becca, Barry."

Rebecca placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled before turning in herself.

Leon smiled to himself. _'Meg… I hope they're right about you.'_

****

End of Chapter 3

   [1]: mailto:Malaur@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoiri@aol.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

****

RESIDENT EVIL

__

REVELATIONS

By: Malaur & Mew S

Authors' notes: This story takes place after RE #4-UNDERGROUND by S.D. Perry. We're basing some of the facts to the series from the all the games, including RE Nemesis. Only Code Veronica will be ignored. This story is PG-14 for language and violence. Also, all RE characters with the exception of the ones we created belong to Capcom and we are borrowing them for a while. 

Chapter 4

"Is she okay?" asked Jennie Summers, looking down at the young woman they had pulled into the store.

"Don't know," answered her brother Eric. "I mean, she was fighting something."

"But what?" asked the curious girl. 

Two monstrous roars filled the air, filling all things living and dead with fear.

Jennie grabbed her brother and sobbed, "What was that!?"

Eric held his sister with one arm as another was placed on the shotgun he had.

Megan moaned.

******************************************************************

Leon opened his eyes just as Rebecca and the others finished telling Carlos as to what Umbrella was planning next. The Hispanic was shocked, to say the lease. Leon watched the guy carefully.

"You mean his sister-" Carlos pointed to Leon. "-Is a TK and Umbrella wants her? They got their parents, why don't they just use them?"

"Because my mom and dad weren't the reason that Megan's a TK!" snapped Leon. "I'M the reason!"

Carlos eyed him. "How? You didn't hand 'em to her, did you?"

"I did. With a bullet." Leon turned away to stare out the window. 

"Huh?" said Carlos.

"An accident that cost Megan some of her sight but gave her the ability to move things," Jill explained.

"Hey, you shouldn't blame yerself," said Carlos, trying to cheer Leon up. "I bet yer sister has everything under control."

Leon just nodded his head. "If so, why can't I feel her right now?"

"What?" cried David. "What do you mean by that!?"

"See, when Meg's powers came about, we had a stronger bond. When we were close, we could almost hear each other. And as we get closer to Preston, I was able to hear her. But just now, nothing. It's like she's either out cold or…"

"Don't you dare think that, Leon!" cried Claire, gripping his shoulders. "She is alive! You told her not to die!"

"Has my baby sister ever listen to me? No."

"Now's _not_ the time to be negative," Claire continued. "You have to keep hope, Leon!"

"Five miles to Preston!" announced David, his voice edgy. "Equip now. Heavy weapons."

Chaos erupted in the van, the other S.T.A.R.S. getting their weapons and ammo together.

***************************************************************

Marcello and Amber stood at the very spot where they had left Megan. There was no trace of her anywhere and there were claw marks and blood and acid-ridden concrete everywhere. Marcello fell to his knees in fear and anguish. "MEEEEEEGGAAAAAAANNN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The only answer was a howl from a few dogs near-by.

"Sir, we better get back to Kevin. There isn't a body so Megan is probably safe."

"Really?" rang out a voice. Both Marcello and Amber looked up.

Brent of the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team held his custom shotgun out at them. He grinned menacingly. "Finally found you, Cleveland trash!" He then opened fire on them.

***************************************************************

__

{Megan felt herself floating away freely as she heard so many voices going by her…}

{"Megan!" cried a voice so familiar to her that her heart and soul ached for it.}

{"Mom! Dad! Please, don't leave me!"}

{"Too late," came their voices as they suddenly turned into zombies before her eyes.}

"NO!" cried Megan as she sat up suddenly, and was rewarded with a migraine. "Wha-"

"Are you okay?" asked the small girl in front of her.

Megan focused on the voice in front of her until she saw a young girl in front of her wearing a red shirt and black jeans and her hair was pulled back by some hair clips. "Who are you?"

"Jennie Summers. That's my brother, Eric," said the girl, her eyes dancing at the mentioning of her brother. She pointed to an older boy reloading a shotgun. "He knows how to use that, dad taught him."

"Oh. I'm okay-thanks for asking." Megan got up, feeling some pain in her shoulder. She rubbed it gently, feeling for breaks. There weren't any. "What are you two doing here?" asked Megan.

"Hiding from the zombies," answered Eric. He stared at her and a soft, startled gasp escaped the girl they saved. "What?"

Megan couldn't believe it-he looked so much like her brother Leon! With his brown hair and blue eyes and the worried looks, she thought she was seeing her and her brother all over again. "Um, I'm Megan Kennedy. I'm from a special team that's trying to get out of here alive. "We need to go. It's not safe here."

"Where can we go?" he asked, getting his own duffel bag together.

"The high school. My teammate and the other survivors are waiting there for me." Megan stood up, cocking her Magnum. She put away the grenade launcher, knowing that there weren't that many round for it anyway. "Damn! Only ten bullets left!"

"What kind of Magnum is it?" asked Eric.

"Desert Eagle, AE .50."

"I don't have any, but I have a Magnum and like hundreds of bullets for it." Eric dug into the bag, pulled out the gun and handed it to Megan. "It's our dad's service gun."

Megan took the gun carefully. 'Thank you, I'm honored. Where is your dad?"

"In Seattle-there's a cop convention going on there," answered Jennie.

"Then we better get going to the high school. When we get out, I'll get you both to him, I promise." Megan cocked the service Magnum and went to the door, slowly opening it. The street was clear. She left the door and went out further. The street was really clear, no sign of any danger. She then called, "C'mon! It's safe!"

The two children quickly were at her side. They walked with her, watching for any movement.

***************************************************************

****

Somewhere in Cleveland…

A young man around twenty-two years old walked into the Cleveland S.T.A.R.S. office, located in second district. His brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his walkman was going, blasting Limp Bizkit's newest song. His vest, a navy blue color with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the front and back. He looked around and noticed that no one was in it.

He sat at his desk, cluttered with pics of Britney Spears, CD's and his new computer & CD-Roms, he began to check his email. He had four and he read through them quickly. One was for his Porn Subscriptions on the Internet, a second from his grandmother in Russia, a third from his Gun Association that wanted his money and a fourth… " 'Cello!? He's suppose to be on vacation!" The man opened it fast.

Jeff,

I was called onto a mission to help the NYC team. I think something's up, the mission seems too odd. I'll be in Preston, NY in three hours. Meet me there-warning, there were some reports of the walking dead coming from there. I don't trust the NYC team. Come in as usual-I don't know what's up. Think Raccoon City, man. The mission was to eliminate a problem for S.T.A.R.S. I'm as confused as you are so please, tell no one and I hope to see you soon. -Marcello

Jeff then stood up and deleted the message. He ran out the room to his locker. He grinned. "Finally, some action!" He ran by the confused CPD as he got to the S.T.A.R.S. locker room and threw open his locker. In it were tons of weapons and ammo. He started loading himself up. 

Without knowing, someone else was in that office and slowly from under the other desk, the older man smiled. "So, Marcello did do what Mr. Stracton said. Better let him know." Donald Brencock went to his phone and placed a call.

***************************************************************

Megan, Jennie and Eric turned down a street and at the end, they saw the high school. But blocking their way was a street full of crushed & abandoned cars, a fire truck and an overturned ambulance. "How can we get to the school?" asked Jennie. "It's all messy."

"Like this." Megan jumped onto the nearest car and helped the kids up onto the trunk. "We play hop-scotch with the cars. The smoking ones you can't jump on." Megan grinned.

Eric looked at Megan as if she went crazy or something. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah just don't linger too long on them." Megan got herself ready to go over to the next car when Jennie's soft voice broke out.

"I can't jump-I'm too short."

Megan looked down at the girl. She was at the right height for an eight-year old. Hell, Megan probably didn't look older than ten to them! But Jennie did have a point. She had short legs. Megan reached over and lifted the younger girl into her arms. "Then we jump together." And the two were off.

Eric shook his head and jumped after them, knowing that as soon as they met Megan's teammate, they were out of this town!

***************************************************************

Kevin Anderson gathered all the ammo there was and left the shop-only to hear gun shots. "Amber!" Kevin ran toward the shots, the bag he had heavy as hell. But he kept going, hoping that his sister wasn't dead-that no one had dared to do such a thing. For if they did, they would die.

Marcello leaped behind a wrecked car as soon as the NYC guy fired. He saw Amber jump behind a truck. He sighed. _If he's here that means the NYC team is here and that's trouble for us all._ "Hey! It's me, Marcello! I thought I was suppose to help you!"

"I need no help from a Clevelander. You can die with that girl and that Megan Kennedy!"

"Why? Why does Megan have to die!?" yelled Marcello, silently loading Megan's Beretta.

"Because she can ruin everything. But if Mr. Stracton had her, our problems will be over!"

Amber aimed her gun at the NYC guy and fired.

Brent ducked the shot and fired on Amber, who ducked behind the truck again. "But first, I get to have some fun!" He walked toward the truck, firing on it, not allowing Amber to get a shot off.

A shot rang out, hitting Brent in the shoulder and he gasped, clutching it. He turned to find Kevin holding a custom Magnum at him, smoke coming from the barrel. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"The new bad man on the block! Take your jake-ass out of this town and if you so much as breathe, I'll kill you where you stand!"

"You wouldn't dare!" spat Brent and a second shot hit Brent in the heart from behind. He went down, dead before he even hit the pavement.

Kevin looked at Marcello, shocked. "What was that about?"

"Old score to settle. He's one of the guys after Megan. If any of them get her, this world comes to an end."

"Why?" asked Amber as she came out of hiding to join her brother and Marcello.

"She's got powers," answered Marcello, uneasy about the situation.

"Like psychic powers?" asked Kevin.

"Um…something like that," Marcello admitted.

"You got the weapons?" asked Amber.

"Yeah. Let's get the high school!" Kevin led the way down the street, leaving the NYC Brent behind.

***************************************************************

Brett watched from the school's second floor window as Megan, Eric and Jennie jumped from car to car to get to the school. He smiled. He could see every curve on Megan's small frame as she held the child in her arms. "So beautiful. So powerful. You have no clue what you represent, Megan Kennedy. My mutations with your powers will rule the world. But what if Umbrella had someone with both already?" His laughter was hard and dark as he continued his watch over the youngest Kennedy.

***************************************************************

"Five minutes, people," announced David. "Get ready to move once we hit the city limit!"

Leon gripped his Magnum Desert Eagle tightly, his knuckles white. He was having hundreds of thoughts going through his mind at that very moment. He knew things could be bad, just as bad as they were in Raccoon. Or worse. _Please be alive, Meg. I'll protect you after this-I'll never let you go through this again!_

Claire watched Leon with worry. She knew he was thinking about his sister. _He's going to lose it out here. He's going to shoot anything until he finds her._ "Leon?" she whispered.

Leon stared at her, getting lost in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"We'll find her-you and me. I know we will." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Leon surprised himself and squeezed back.

"We're here!" David stopped the van and everyone got out, weapons and ammo ready to go. "Man, this looks like a war zone." _Do I really want to lead them through this?_

"Almost like Raccoon," whispered Jill. _Nemesis, Wesker, Nickoli…_

"Si," said Carlos.

Leon walked forward, watching his step. He could feel Claire behind him, grateful that she understood. He saw the high school on his left, surrounded by a fence. He watched it carefully as he continued.

"Leon, we need to stay together!" hissed Chris. But he watched as Leon continued on.

"Leon!" called David. "Don't lose your head now! Stay close to us!"

Leon glanced back. He stuck up his middle finger at them and kept going.

Barry just stared, shocked. "I can't believe it…he did that!?"

Suddenly Leon stopped. Claire stopped behind him, her gun ready to go. "Hear that?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Sounds like something jumping on metal," Leon added.

Rebecca, meanwhile, stared at the high school. It was dark and huge. "I wonder…do you think Megan could have gotten there?" she asked out loud.

John gave the school a glance and said, "Megan wouldn't try it. I mean, why would she?"

"A place to hide. Worth a shot. David?" Rebecca called to David.

"I heard. If you want, Rebecca can check the school. I'll go with her."

"Jill and I can try to get to the police station," offered Chris.

Suddenly from the first open street, a kid jumps down from a car. He looked back in the direction of the car. "C'mon! I won!"

Leon realized that the kid hadn't seen any of them yet. They were a good ten feet from the boy. "God, a kid survived all this?"

"Like Sherry," whispered Claire, thinking about the girl that she had rescued in Raccoon City.

"Meg! I want to leave!" yelled the kid, oblivious to the arrival of the other S.T.A.R.S.

"Hold on, Eric! I am carrying your sister after all!" yelled Megan.

"Meg…She made it!" Leon whispered happily. And his eyes widened when he saw the next person that jumped at the boy's side. 

Megan landed next to Eric, and put his sister on the ground. She then pulled out the service Magnum and did a quick sweep of the area, not seeing the others. "I think we're safe."

"MEGAN!" cried Marcello, as he, Amber and Kevin ran to them from their right, which was empty. Marcello then hugged Megan tightly. "God, you scared me! What happened?"

"There's two monsters running around in this city. One of them is after S.T.A.R.S." Megan hugged Marcello back. The four kids were having a reunion as well, laughing happily that they were together again. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"MEGAN!" cried Leon as he ran toward his sister. 

Megan let Marcello go and glanced back. "Leon!" Megan ran to him.

Suddenly, the gory-looking monster from before jumped in front of Leon, blocking him from Megan.

"No!" cried Jill, bad memories returning.

It stared at Leon, then turned on Megan, who was backing away. "Kill…S.T.A.R.S…"

"Run!" cried Megan, even as she fired on the monster that took a step forward, not caring about her safety at the moment.

Marcello looked at the gate and saw that a lock held the sides together. He shot out the lock and cried, "Meg, c'mon! You can't fight it!" Kevin, Amber, Eric and Jennie ran through the gates, Marcello at its entrance.

Megan backed away slowly, still firing at it. She knew it wouldn't stop until it had her and she for one wouldn't let it happen!

Suddenly Leon started firing. "Meg! Run!" he called, not caring that he couldn't stop the monster that was after his sister. _C'mon, asshole! Follow me! Not her! You want me! _He urged mentally. Claire's bullets rained with his seconds later.

Jill had her Beretta in her hands and ran to the monster, old memories returning to haunt her at that very moment. "It wants S.T.A.R.S.? I'll give it S.T.A.R.S.!" 

"JILL!" screamed Carlos, Chris and Barry.

Jill ran past Leon and Claire and watched as the monster took another step forward to Megan and she kept backing up, firing at it. Jill ran for it. The monster then surprised everyone by swinging its claw arm back at Jill but she dodged it and that break allowed Megan to make a run for it. She turned and ran to the gate and Marcello took off to meet up with the kids, who were at the school's double doors. Megan waited at the gate and when Jill got through, Megan stared at the gate and when the monster got to the gate, she made the gate swing back at the monster, throwing it back over the wrecked cars. It landed on them and didn't move.

Jill and Megan met the others at the doors and with a mental command, Megan opened them and shut them behind them.

Chris stood there, dumbfounded. "Did I just miss something?"

"Where the hell do they get off leaving us!?" added John, joking.

"Now's not the time for jokes," Rebecca said sternly. She and Carlos stood near the apartment building's shadows.

"Yes, mommy," John said with a smile.

Rebecca glared at him. "What now?"

"Not sure. Follow them?" suggested Barry.

"Maybe you should look in front of you," said a voice-a happy, greedy voice.

David, John, Barry and Chris looked toward the voice. Claire and Leon were locked in choke holds and had guns pointed at their heads. And Jacob's NYC team had them all. Or maybe…

***************************************************************

Jill and Megan gasped for air as they leaned against the doors. 

"What was that, Megan?" asked Jennie, frightened. "I thought it was going to eat you!"

"Don't…know…" answered Megan.

"Nemesis," Jill offered. "Bad thing. He'll…keep after us…until it's put down…"

"Who are you?" asked Marcello.

"Jill…Valentine, Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. You?"

"Marcello Ortiz, formerly of Exeter but now Cleveland S.T.A.R.S."

"Hey! You said you were from Exeter!" cried Kevin.

"Sorry, chico. But Megan went and did it too. She's a former S.T.A.R.S."

"Doesn't look like it," observed Amber.

"That's because…I stay in shape. And…I'm half-blind."

Eric just gaped at her. "Really? And you have powers too? That's too cool!"

Megan just grinned. Her breathing returning to normal, she stood up. "Now for a way out."

"And we need to get back to the others," added Jill, joining Megan at her side.

"Leon! Oh man!" Megan looked out the window and saw that her brother was in trouble. "Shit! 'Cello, your _friends_are here!"

Marcello joined her at the door. "Damn! They're looking for you!" He looked at Megan with worry. "Meg…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But I am getting my bro out of that. And I think I have just the way." Everyone gathered around her.

***************************************************************

Jeff placed the head set over his ears as he started up the helicopter. After it warmed up for a few, he got clearance and took off slowly, years of piloting skills at the Air Force taking over. His heart was beating quickly, his mind ready for a fight.

"I see you are ready for a war, Mr. Sacco."

Jeff turned around and saw a man. He was tall and thin, with dark hair and shades. He wore a trench coat and brown gloves. In one of those gloved hands was a white envelope. "Who the FUCK are you!?"

"Before you pull out your .38, you may want to hear me out."

"I don't even now you, pal!" Jeff's hand went toward the .38 on his hip.

"I am Trent. That is all you need to know. And if you want to save Marcello and Megan, you'd hear me out."

**Now the mystery is getting pieced together. What does Megan plan to do to save Leon and Claire from the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team? And what does Trent want with Jeff? Will Leon and Megan stay united? Or will fate say 'no'? Stay tuned for chapter 5! **


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

RESIDENT EVIL

__

REVELATIONS

By: Malaur & Mew S

Authors' notes: This story takes place after RE #4-UNDERGROUND by S.D. Perry. We're basing some of the facts to the series from the all the games, including RE Nemesis. Only Code Veronica will be ignored. This story is PG-14 for language and violence. Also, all RE characters with the exception of the ones we created, belong to Capcom and we are borrowing them for a while. 

Chapter 5

Jeff let his hand fall from his .38 as he regarded what the _asshole_ told him. "What about them? And who's Megan?"

"I'm shocked Mr. Sacco. Megan Kennedy, the former marksman of the Exeters. Your teammate's former teammate."

"Megan's with Marcello!? What the hell!?" Jeff then pulled the.38 on Mr. Trent, eyes locked onto his. "What is going on…"

"This is for you." Mr. Trent, calm Mr.Trent, handed him an envelope. "This will help you save your friends."

"Bullshit," said Jeff. He put the envelope on the seat next to him. "So, what's in it for you?" asked Jeff.

"I have my reasons," said Mr. Trent evasively.

"Don't let me drop your ass out the door. You either answer or eat bullet." But Jeff's thoughts were going crazy within him. _Meg and 'Cello. That doesn't make sense. They wouldn't be teaming up unless…His Mission! He was after Megan!_ "Are they…working together?"

"That is for you to see."

"You evasive mother fucker!" Jeff suddenly pulled the lever in front of him to the side and caught Mr. Trent off guard. He fell out of the side, falling to his death from 5, 000 feet. "Now invade _that_!" He kept going toward Preston, ignoring the envelope in the other seat.

***************************************************************

Leon wanted so badly to take out the guy holding him but one look at Claire made him reconsider. He felt helpless, his gun too far away to reach. And his sister was no where to be found. "Why the hell are you after my sister!?"

"So you're the big brother she bragged about. Well, our boss wants her badly," answered Jacob, his gun at Leon's temple. "And it looks like the big brother needs to be rescued," he said mockingly.

"I should have known the NYC S.T.A.R.S. would sell out first!!!" cried David.

"Ah, shuddup!" cried Donald, keeping his sniper's gun on John.

"You know nothing about wanting more!" snapped Yahaira. "Money gets you everywhere! You goody ones are the real sell outs!"

"What about you!?" cried Chris Redfield. "Thousands of people died in Raccoon City and Preston put together! What if New York City is next!?"

"As long as I get paid who cares!" answered Jacob, laughing. "Wesker made the mistake of letting you Raccoon jerks live! And the Exeter fools barged into Caliban Cove and lost half the team! There's no sympathy for you, any of you!"

"Where are my parents!?" asked Leon, thinking frantically of a way out of this jam. 

"Safe in New Mexico, you jerk!" Jacob then used the butt of the gun to knock Leon out. He fell to the pavement with a _thud!_ Jacob then aimed his .45 at Leon's head. "Bye, pretty boy!" His finger squeezed the trigger ever so slowly, enjoying the moment…

"LEON!" cried Claire as she tried to free herself from Yahaira's grip.

Two shots rang out as one, one bullet hitting Jacob's hand, knocking the gun out of it without the trigger being squeezed completely and the second hit Yahaira's hand, knocking her gun away. Claire ran to Leon and she dragged him away as fast as she could, Chris, Barry, John, Carlos, Rebecca and David drawing on the NYC S.T.A.R.S.

Jacob, Donald and Yahaira turned around, pointing their guns and were shocked to find Megan and Marcello with their smoking guns aimed at them, Marcello with his Remington and Megan with her Desert Eagle Magnum. "What the FUCK!?"

"Think you can pick on my big brother, Jacob? Bad idea!"

"Exeters are a tough team too!" added Marcello.

"You're not even an Exeter, you jerk!" laughed Donald.

"I use to be and I resign from the Cleveland Team. And when my pal gets here, the three of us will wipe the floor with you!"

Megan glanced at Marcello oddly. "What friend?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered back.

"Well, seeing that it's three against two, I don't think you'll get us before we get you," said Jacob.

"Especially since Brent isn't here yet," added Donald.

"He's dead. I already killed him," said Marcello happily. "No one disses Cleveland!"

"And when I get through with you three, your boss will have kittens!" added Megan.

"Prove it!" yelled Yahaira.

And Megan wasted no time. She pulled the trigger, firing six quick shots at the NYC team. Marcello followed with four shots of his own. Then they booked it in the opposite direction, going down the same street that Marcello had emerged from.

The Exeter and Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. teams hit the pavement the moment the bullets left the guns, staying very still as they heard the NYC team cussing up a storm as they tried to return fire but was unable too. A minute went by before the pounding of feet began as the NYC team gave chase.

Chris was the first to get up. "C'mon, they need us!"

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the high school as the doors burst open and Jennie ran from it, a Zombie after her. "Megan!" she screamed.

Claire ran to the gate and toward the girl, her gun aimed at the zombie that was catching up to the little girl.

***************************************************************

Marcello and Megan ran as fast as they could, keeping their wits about them as they heard the NYC team getting closer. They barely kept an eye out for zombies but that was the last thing on their minds. They were trying to get away from the roughest S.T.A.R.S. team in the country. Hearts pounding against their heaving chests as they glanced for a hiding place, anything that could give a respite against the turncoat team. With all their bravado, even Megan and Marcello weren't able to go up against an assassin-like team after blood since Marcello took out Brent.

Marcello saw a store with an open door and hooking an arm around Megan, he darted inside, closing the door and ducking down fast. Seconds later the NYC team stopped, huffing and puffing.

"Where'd they go!?" snapped Jacob.

"We lost the bitches!" added Donald.

"Let's go on this way. They couldn't have gotten far." Yahaira ran down the street, her teammates close behind them.

When they were gone, Marcello stole a glance upward and allowed Megan up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Megan looked around her and saw that they were in a clothing store. "I should get something else on. My stuff is ruined." Megan got up and went to the middle of the store, doing a sweep as she walked. She felt that they were no zombies and she took off her vest, and then her sweatshirt.

Marcello gulped at the sight of her round chest beneath her blue tank top. He never knew she had a chest to begin with! Even with Exeter, she never wore tops like the one he was seeing. They weren't too big for her small frame but big enough to get noticed _fast_. She laid her vest and sweatshirt next to the backpack that she took off and went to find another top. "Meg?" he choked out.

"Yeah?" Megan saw the odd look in his eyes. She had seen it once before-when she ran with her old gang at 14. Back then, she wore tanks and shorts. But as she grew older, she left the gang and covered up.

Marcello knew he shouldn't do it but he couldn't resist. He cupped her face softly and gently gave her a kiss on her lips.

Megan stiffened. She never had been kissed before! But in some part of her mind, it was what she wanted ever since joining Exeter. She then relaxed and kissed back, letting her true feelings show.

Marcello pulled back, startled. "Meg?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" she answered back, just as breathless as him. "Why?"

"Because…I've been in love with you since the beginning. I still am. When you were forced off the team, I couldn't stay. I couldn't bear working with them and not seeing you and your eyes."

"But-but I can only see out of one!" she hissed.

"I know. But it is beautiful-just like you. I want to help find your parents. We need to stop Umbrella."

"I know, 'Cello. First, we need to get the NYC team off our backs." Megan turned around and went to find a change of clothes. "Oh, and 'Cello?"

"Si?"

"I love you too."

***************************************************************

Jennie tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. She could feel the zombie almost on top of her. 

"Roll!" screamed a voice as several bullets rang through the air.

Jennie did as she was told and the zombie fell, dead. She jumped to her feet and ran to the girl that saved her. "Thank you, thank you!"

Claire smiled, even as more bullets rang out and minutes later, Jill and the rest of the teens walked out, smoke coming from the guns. By then everyone was with Claire. Except Leon-he was still out. "Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jill stared at Leon. "The NYC team?"

"Yup!" said Chris, grinning. "And Megan-I see why she was called Spitfire. She thinks on her feet and her shooting was great!"

"Wish she told us before they did it," Kevin said sourly.

"Hush Kev!" said Amber. "Where did they go?"

"Down the street-with the NYC team," answered Rebecca. "I hope they're okay."

"Don't sweat it," replied John. "They can handle it. But we'll get no action if we just stand here!"

Eric looked over by the cars and noticed that the monster was gone. "It's gone! That thing Megan threw aside is gone!"

Everyone looked in that direction as a vicious roar filled the air. Jennie clutched Claire closer as she whimpered. "Megan…"

***************************************************************

Jeff picked his way through the street, stepping carefully as bodies were scattered on the cluttered streets. "Shit-what the fuck happened here?" He adjusted his sniper gun and felt the bag shift as well. "Damn, I hope 'Cello's okay." He thought he saw some movement and swept his gun toward empty space. "God, I'm getting jittery!"

"And hello to you too," said Brett as he appeared from behind a car. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to warn you. Megan's in a clothing shop on Breeks Street. She's with Marcello and if you want to get to them, take the street on the left, follow it to the end. That's Breeks Street. The shop is on the right."

"And why should I believe you!?" said Jeff sarcastically. 

"Because Jacob's team will be all over them if you don't get to them." 

Jeff gave a skeptical look. "Okay. Thanks for the tip. I think." Jeff then ran down the street directed by Brett. He soon vanished from near sight.

Brett then smiled. "I so like a challenge. Even if they do take out my team, I'll still get Megan." His mouth curled into a demented smile. "And then the boss can have his TK zombies."

***************************************************************

****

In New Mexico…

Derek and Stefanie Kennedy sat in their cell, waiting for something to happen. The cell was made of steel and the only window was at least six feet high within the seven-foot high room.

"I hope Megan's okay," whispered Stefanie.

"I know she is," said Derek. "Our baby is tough."

"And Leon…dead in that city. Why didn't I try to stop him!?" Stefanie began to cry.

"Hey, Stef…" Derek went to his young wife and held her close to him. "I have this feeling…I don't think Leon's gone. I don't know how or why but I bet our kids are together."

"But Raccoon City was blown up!"

"I know. But Leon-there's no way he was blown up with that city. Remember what those Umbrella agents said. They need us to get to Leon. So he can't be dead."

"I hope…Megan's okay," whispered Stefanie.

"I bet she is. Our kids are the cleverest around."

"But they're after her powers!"

"And will Meg let them near her?" asked Derek. When his wife shook her head, he replied, "See? Now have faith. Our kids will find us." _I hope._

***************************************************************

Megan and Marcello walked out of the shop, Megan dressed in black jean short-shorts, a new blue baby tee and matching socks. Her long hair was redone-courtesy of Marcello- and was high on her head, the braid coming to her waist. She had on Marcello's jacket, a soft leathery-type jacket with his scent on it. She felt safe with the oversized jacket. The stench of death wasn't near her now. Holding her Magnum close, she could feel her heart pounding, worried over her brother. _Oh Leon. Please be okay! I'll listen to you if you're just okay. I hope Jacob didn't hurt you!_

"He's okay, Meg. He's your brother." Marcello patted her shoulder to assure her but Megan was always worried. That was one of her hidden traits when she was with Exeter. 

Megan nodded, looking left and right for any movement. She knew that it was a matter of time before the NYC team caught up with them. "How did you kill Brent?" she asked.

"From behind. He caught me and Amber off guard. We were looking for you."

"When I screamed?"

"Yeah. I thought you were dead or worse." 

Megan heard a dog's growl near her and when a Doberman leaped at her, she shot it in the head, its body falling short of hitting her. It twitched a few times and died. "The monsters. They cornered me." She shuddered at the thought of one of them picking her up and throwing her.

"You don't have to talk about it," he offered, and not only because it bothered her. He was sick of this town too. It was like everything was after them.

"Thanks."

A sound of something falling caught Marcello's senses. He held his hand up, his old skills as a field scout kicking in. He took Megan behind him, knowing that if it was the NYC team, he wanted to take that first bullet. He edged closer to the end of the alley that they had slipped into. He came to its end and peered over its corner-

-Only to have a gun pointed at his nose. "What's up?" asked the male voice, happiness unmasked. 

"Jeff!? You got the message!" Marcello laughed and Jeff Sacco lowered his Assault Riffle to give his pal a high-five. "I thought you were the NYC team!"

"They're here too?" he asked. Jeff then noticed something behind Marcello. "Who's that?"

Megan stepped into the moon's light, and heard Jeff whistle appreciatively. "Megan Kennedy, former Exeter Marksman."

"Damn, you are one fine girl!" Jeff then felt a sting of a slap as it crashed into his face. "Ow!" He chuckled at the slap. "Seriously, what about the NYC S.T.A.R.S.?"

"It seems like Umbrella has them working for them," answered Marcello. "They want Megan and they took her parents."

"That's low. I knew that company had too good of a rep." Jeff cocked his Western Gauge Shotgun. "Ready?"

"You're made for an army!" joked Megan but he was really all decked-out with bullets and guns hanging from his body. A bandanna was tied around his forehead and his Cleveland S.T.A.R.S. vest was barely visible under the sniper gun that hung on his back as well as pieces of a rocket launcher. Grenades and bombs took up nearly very ounce of space on his massive six-foot-two body. His relaxed blue jeans and black tee were dirty, as if he had a run-in with some zombies himself. "But yeah. Let's go." Megan took a step forward. "We need to get back to the school and meet up with the others."

As Megan walked down the street with her Desert Eagle Magnum poised next to her, Jeff leaned over and said, "Is she taken?"

Marcello's eyes lit on fire as he punched his friend. "She's mine. Back off," he growled. Marcello followed her, watching her backside a little _too_ closely. 

Jeff chuckled. "Kids." He was soon next to Marcello, eyes darting every which way for the slightest danger.

***************************************************************

Mr. Stracton sat at the window in his high-rise office building. "Are Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy in New Mexico now?"

"Yessir!" said the man. "Anything else?"

"How is Brett doing? Has he located the TK?"

"Yessir! He's been watching her."

"Good, good." Mr. Stracton drummed his fingers on the desktop. "Tell Brett to try and get the TK. Dr. Reese is getting impatient."

"Right away sir!" The man turned to leave but something else came to his mind. "Donald Brencock of the Cleveland S.T.A.R.S. called. He said his teammate Sacco is on his way to meet Marcello and Megan."

"Interesting." The thoughts of Mr. Stracton were at work. "I think it's time we have Nemesis II take them out."

***************************************************************

Leon groaned as he slowly woke up. His head was pounding. He saw nothing but shadows for a few moments before his sight returned. "Megan?" he asked when Claire's face swam into view.

"Sorry Leon," she whispered, helping him sit up. "She and Marcello led the NYC team away from us."

"Hafta get to her…she needs me." Leon tried to stand but swayed and Barry and Carlos caught him.

"Easy Leon. You're no good to Megan like this," said Barry. "So…what do we do now?"

"Find Megan," answered David, taking charge. "Meg's brave but even she knows that she help to take them out."

Jennie stood at the gate, looking, thinking…"Will she be okay?"

Just then, several shots rang out in the city and Leon pushed Barry and Carlos away from him, heading out the gate.

Carlos stopped him. "No chico. I know you want her but if you go, she'll kick your butt!"

Jill placed a comforting hand on Leon's shoulder. "Megan said she could take them out. She wanted us to find the lab."

"What lab?" asked Rebecca.

"The lab she thinks is here. She hopes her parents are there."

"Okay then…We split into three teams-"

Suddenly, zombies burst from the school's doors, as if waiting for the right moment to attack the renegade S.T.A.R.S.

Gun fire rang into the air as the zombies stumbled their way to them.

***************************************************************

Jeff, Megan and Marcello ran down the street, gunfire raining on them from behind. Occasionally, Megan would fire back but a bullet would come too close to her head and she just poured on the speed.

Then a rumble ran through the ground. The three of them stopped, turning their guns on the NYC S.T.A.R.S. team and fired. A roar followed and the ground beneath the three suddenly gave way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Megan as she, Jeff and Marcello fell to their deaths.

The NYC team stared in shock for a few seconds then laughed.

"Man, did you see that!" cried Jacob.

"Time to collect our money!" cried Donald.

A growl came from the shadows and Brett stepped into the light. "You're not leaving here alive."

"Brett!" Yahaira ran to him but Brett swatted her aside. 

"What!?" Donald raised her gun at his teammate.

"I have my orders. You three die here too." Brett then screeched with inhuman vocal cords as he began his transformation.

His captain could only stare in horror…

***************************************************************

Jeff was the first to come to. He groaned as his head throbbed without mercy. He opened his eyes to shallow darkness and fumbled for his flashlight. He quickly found it and flicked it on. "Oh shit," he whispered. 

He and his friends were on a platform, water lapping onto it, covering about two inches of the platform. He then smelled a foul odor and flashed his light to water. Seeing the pipes sparked his brain into working. "Sewers!" He then found Megan and Marcello only a few feet away. He crawled to Marcello first. "Wake up! We're in some shit!"

Marcello jerked awake. He sat up, looking at his Remington. He held it up and water came out. "FUCK!"

" 'Cello! We need to get going! Whatever opened up the street could be here!" He then tried to wake Megan.

Marcello was at his side. "Get the flashlight over here! It's sticky." When the light came his way, he cursed.

Megan's bag had hit her head and above her temple was a thin line of blood. The bag was on her back, off of the water, which was a relief to Marcello. Her Magnum was in her hand so he pried it from her.

"It should fire anyway. Check the bullets." Jeff unzipped her bag to see if her other ammo was water-logged.

Marcello did-only to find her gun empty. "No bullets."

"Here." Jeff handed Marcello six bullets to put into the gun. "She's in bad shape."

Just then, a thump was felt by the two. "Not now," whispered Marcello. He quickly started to load the Magnum up.

Jeff checked his weapons and found that his rocket launcher parts were watered. He took them off of him, knowing they were useless. His Sniper Rifle was wet but he held it, his scope doing its work. "I can get it."

A heavy breath sounded in the sewers. Marcello stayed next to Megan, her Magnum ready in his hands. "What was that?" he whispered.

"I don't know. And I have no plans."

"Shit, thanks friend."

Jeff concentrated on the heavy breathing and then thought he heard it splash in the water. "Get Megan farther from me. Take her stuff too. It's coming under water. We can't let it near her."

Marcello nodded his head and got to his feet, moving Megan carefully by dragging her.

Jeff then saw something jump from the water about twenty feet from them. "Christ!" He started firing away.

**Oh dear! Looks like Jeff, Marcello and Megan are on their own! It'll be a while until six is up but it will be done! Send us email! Please! The loyal readers that gave us reviews, thanks for everything! **


End file.
